breaking their codes
by drugged-on-chocolate
Summary: A look at the codes between Jack and Sam and when/if they'll ever be broken. SJ! warning: very fluffy


They'd been dictated by codes for so long.

_Are you okay?_ – I know that we both have to save the world but if you ever scare me that badly again I'm going to have to zat you

He looked up from the floor, desperately trying to remember how he got down there and why his head was spinning. She was bending over him, carefully running her hand over the gash in his forehead (being very professional about the entire thing) and Daniel was standing a little behind watching over her shoulder. "You okay sir?" she asked, helping him sit up.

He stood up and turned to the giant man behind him, "What happened?"

"It seems we were ambushed O'Neill," Teal'c stated. "You were hit."

"But I'm alive?"

"They had weapons like the zats," Daniel sighed. "You got hit."

"Wonderful." He groaned and held onto Carter's shoulder (purely to keep himself upright of course). "And the negotiations…?"

"We figured that because it was their secret service that did it we might suspend them for now." Carter told him.

The planet (P…597 or something-he hadn't been listening) was only slightly behind earth, fifty years or so, and had only just begun to realize the 'reality' behind their Gods (or the Goa'uld…Jack didn't really care what they wanted to call them). So Hammond sent them on their merry way to open possible trade and intelligence.

"Anyone want to tell me why their secret service wanted to attack us?"

"It is my fault Colonel O'Neill," Teal'c said. "They assumed we were defrauding them as I carry … junior." Jack smirked at his friend's use of the name but said nothing else until his head stopped moving and he could stand by himself.

_That's enough! What does it actually do?_– I trust you to know it, just give me the gist

Despite all the years they'd worked together, he couldn't believe she still tried to explain things to him. And despite outward appearances…well he understood a little more than he let on. But with Carter…she always seemed to last longer than the other scientists.

Dr Lee (on the off chance the poor bastard ever tried) barely lasts opening his mouth before he's cut off with a swift "don't want to know". Carter, on the other hand, lasted well into the exposition-probably because Jack was watching her and listening to the sound of her voice, not wanting to cut her off.

So he listened…for a few seconds before cutting her off and giving her a quick-pure-O'Neill-smile. "That's enough," he smiled. "What does it actually do?"

"It shoots things," she'd laughed. "Big things."  
"Like ships?"

"Yeah, it could shoot ships."

"Sweet," he looked at the small gun lying on her desk. To tell the truth it seemed nothing more than a military issue AK-47…but he doubted AK-47's could shoot down ships. "Is it like those ion canons the Tollan have?"

"Yeah but…smaller."

"Can we try it out?"

"No."

"What?" He pouted and glared at her. "Why not?"

"Because," she'd laughed at him as she would a child (let's not admit that he was acting like one), "We need to run more tests on it."

"Surely firing it counts as a test."

"Yeah, but not yet. I'll call and let you know when we are testing it."

"Sweet."

He left her office (completely forgetting the reason he'd gone down there in the first place) and into his office- somehow unable to get rid of that grin.

_Always_ – I love you

He was sitting on the sofa, pen sticking out of his mouth absently glancing at the laptop in front of him when she came in. He heard the key in the lock and the sigh as she dropped her things on the ground. It had been a long day, the sound of her slow footsteps and the fact she hadn't immediately picked up her things said that. He didn't look up as she silently sat next to him, instead he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and held her tightly.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really," she murmured and closed her eyes into his shoulder. It was fifteen minutes before she opened them again and glared at the fireplace. "We lost one of the cadets today. It was his first time through the gate. He couldn't have been older than nineteen. And he barely had a chance to look around."

"What happened?"

"Apparently the villagers had been planning a revolt against the Goa'uld on their planet, the next time somebody came through they'd shoot."

He swore under his breath and held onto her tighter. Silently thanking anybody (possibly Thor) that she was alright. "He was so … excited," she kept saying. "His first time. He couldn't believe it."

"It's not your fault," he whispered into her hair, kissing her forehead lightly. "Those sorts of things happen and there's nothing you can do about it."

"I know…it still sucks." She said, curling smaller into his chest.

"I know." He said finally finding her lips and kissing her softly. "You're safe though, I can't help feeling happy about that."

She looked up at him and gave him a shaky smile, "I'm going to come home. Always."

"That's good to hear," he grinned and kissed her again. "This whole house-husband-dad thing is really going to suck if you're not around."

She smirked (god he was glad to see that smile) and stood up, pulling him after and finally into his arms completely. "You know, I'm sure the president would love you back in Washington, doubt he has anybody to beat him at gameboy now you've left."

Jack shrugged and took her hand, leading them past their son's room so she could look in on him sleeping soundly. "Night Jake," she whispered leaning on the door frame.

"Love you," he murmured into her ear as they fell asleep.

"Love you more," she laughed.

They had codes by which they lived, first of the Air Force and then of the two soldiers so scarily in love that they would rather have faced any number of Anubis/Apophis/Any other guy with flashing red eyes'.

But they didn't and for the first time, Sam Carter and Jack O'Neill let themselves break the codes.

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, wish I did but that doesn't change anything**

**Please review :D**


End file.
